Location-aware mobile devices, i.e. mobile devices having a position-determining capability, can provide a variety of useful functions such as navigation and location-based services. Sharing a current location of the mobile device with a contact or other device may be accomplished by sending location information to a location-management server or directly to the other device. Although this technology permits the relative locations to be plotted on a map, the address information associated with those locations is difficult to keep fresh as this requires very frequent calls to a reverse-geocoding server for updated address information as the device moves to new locations. Improved technologies for creating, managing and sharing location information are thus highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.